Pac-Man Goes Looney Tunes
by MrJoshbumstead
Summary: Pac-Man meets the Looney Tunes and enters a running race with the Road Runner, but during the race the Ghost Monsters team up with Wile E. Coyote to catch the two racers.


TRANSCRIPT

Bugs: Eh. Daffy. I'm bored. Do you have anything to do?

Daffy: How about we visit Lola's little brother Mike Bunny?

Bugs: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(From outside)

Tina: What was that?

Lola: It sounded like a drunken cat with its tail cut off.

(inside)

Bugs: We should go to the park. That can give us something to do.

(At the park Daffy is playing on the slides as Bugs is on a bench reading a book, as Pac-Man approches)

Pac-Man: I need food. For family! Oooo! Fried rabbit! Waka waka waka waka!

(He tries to eat Bugs but spits him out)

Pac-Man: Dang your are nasty! Your not a very healthy rabbit!

Bugs: Aaaaah! Who are you?

Pac-Man: You don't know who I am?

Bugs: No!

Pac-Man: Hey Pepper, this rabbit dosn't know me!

Ms. Pac-Man: Well we don't know who he is!

Bugs: Eh I'm Bugs Bunny & this is Daffy Duck!

Daffy: What did it miss?

(Later we see Wile E. Coyote chasing the Road Runner in the park)

Road Runner: Meep Meep!

(We see the Ghost Monsters come from the other side)

Clyde: Look out you guys!

(The ghosts get ran over by the Road Runner until Wiley comes to a stop)

Wiley: Darn it Clyde! You just made me loose him.

Clyde: Its not our fault Wiley. We have the same luck as you!

Wiley: Only me & Pac-Man are like, best friends. We met in 1998.

Inky: Thats a ling time. Even before SpongeBob came out!

Clyde: Shut up you idiot!

Wiley: Sence you guys have nothing to do can you help me catch that blasted Road Runner?

Pinky: Gee Clyde. We could help him scence we have nothing else to do.

Clyde: Oh, alright.

Blinky: Idk Clyde. We might get blown yup too.

Clyde: Don't make dum remarks!

(Later)

Bugs: Oh yeah. I remember you guys now. I played the games back in 1984. They were fun!

Daffy: Ya. And I licked one of thoes machines!

Pac-Man: What!? Ok thats a little wierd! So what show are you 2 from?

Bugs: Looney Tunes.

Pac-Man: Like Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner?

Daffy: You know them!? But you never knew us!

Pac-Man: I hardly have time to watch TV when thoes ghosts are always chasing me then I chase them it goes randomly!

(Lola comes in)

Lola: O my gosh! ITS MS. PAC-MAN! I remeber playing that! Can I have your autograph!?

Ms. Pac-Man: Uh, sure.

Bugs: Eh, thats Lola. I like her but shes crazy!

Pac-Man: Uh huh.

(TV bulleten comes up)

Man: The big race is cancled untill the Road Runner can find another racing partner. Sonic the Hedgehog just called in sick!

Bugs; Uh oh! We need someone to race against the bird!

Pac-Man: Hey! I can!

Daffy: But your not even fast!

Pac-Man: If I have a speed chip added into me then I'm really fast!

Ms. Pac-Man: Me too.

Bugs: Ehhh. Well then lets do it doc!

(At Mezmerons Lair)

Mezmeron: Well. What do you want skinny coyote. I don't have all day!

Wiley: Well Mr. Mezmeron Sir. I can't ever catch this Road Runner. (sobs) I'm sorry. (Sheds tears) I need your Ghost Monsters to help me please! I NEED THAT BIRD REALLY BADLLY! (sobbing).

Mez; Stop your blubbering. I'll let them help you!

Wiley: Yay! Or as the Road Runner would say! Beep Beep! Thats British!

(At the day of the race)

Ms. Pac-Man: Are you ready to race Pacy?

Pac-Man: I sure am. With that chip & extra power pellets I know I can go as fast as Road can. (runs)

Ms. Pac-Man: Me & the rabbit & duck will be in the audiance Pacy!

Wiley: Ok you guys. This is were the Road Runner is racing! All we need to do is wait somewere & grab him! Or something like that!

Sue: Ok. Are you ready Pinky!

Pinky: I'm ready as I'll ever be!

Man: Ladies & gentalmen! Introducing a race. Now coming to the starting line! The Road Runner!

(Road runs to the line)

Wiley: There he is! (laughs evily)

(The ghosts laugh evily)

Wiley: Shut up! They might hear you!

Man: And...Pac-Man!

(He runs to the line)

Clyde: What! That Pac-Fink is in the race too! Sorry coyote. But we need to catch Pac-Man!

Wiley: Wait up you morons!

Man: On your marks get set! Go!

(They run off)

Road: Meep Meep!

Pac-Man: Wakakakakakakakakaka!

Wiley: I'm not taking any chances! I will catch that bird!

Road: Meep Meep! Meep Meep!

(Wiley chases after Road but then falls off a cliff)

Wiley: Darn.

Pac-Man: Wakakakakakakakakaka! Oh no! Its the Ghost Monsters

Clyde; You'll never get away! Uh oh.

(The Ghosts are standing next to the edge of a cliff as the Road Runner runs behinds them)

Road: Meep Meep!

Ghosts: Aaaahhhhh!

(They fall off a cliff & land on the coyote)

Inky: Oooo. I don't feel so good. (he barfs all over Clyde)

Clyde: Gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! WHY YOU LITTLE... (Clyde strangles Inky)

(back at the seats)

Bugs: Eh guys. I think something might go wrong at some point so, I'm gunna go see what might happen. Ms. Pac-Man, make sure you keep Daffy out of trouble.

Ms. Pac-Man: Ummm. Ok.

Daffy: I'm not as much trouble as you might think ya know!

(Back on the track Wiley & the ghosts are ready to launch 2 giant rocks in the air as Pac-Man and Road come zooming up)

Road: Meep Meep! Meep!

Pac-Man: (laughing)

(The gosts & Wiley launch the rocks in the air and they bounce back at them)

Wiley: I need to try something more complecated.

(Wiley is seen putting bird seed on the road wile the gosts put power pellets on the road)

Road: Meep Meep! (eats bird seed)

Pac-Man: Oh boy. A power pellet snack (eats them)

(Wiley throws a bomb at them)

Wiley & the Ghosts; (laughing evily)

(Inky looks over)

Wiley: Get down you! He'll see us!

Inky: Don't you mean they!

Wiley: I'm not after Pac-Man! I'm after the Road Runner!

(Wiley looks up & sees that the bomb bounced back & it blows Wiley up turning him into a pile of ash)

(Wiley is then seen about to push a rock off a cliff)

Pac-Man: Wakakakakakaka

Road: Meep Meep! Meep!

(Wiley pushes the rock but it just floats in midair)

Wiley: No! Thats not possible!

(He starts jumping on the rock as the ghosts help & they both fall)

Mezmeron: Thoes ghosts are not winning at all. I'll catch Pac-Man & that beeping bird myself. The bird for that coyote for sure!

(He build a trap in the road)

Road; Meep Meep! (he falls in)

Mez: I got the bird! Won't that coyote be so pround of me!

(Road tried to find a way out)

Road: Meep Meep?

Mez: You can't get out now! Your traped!

Road; Meep!

Bugs: Eh whats up doc? Ya know you are not a part of this right?

Mez: Whoare you!?

Pac-Man: (with a rope) Thats Bugs Bunny! And I'm gunna finish this thing! (he drops the rope & lets Road out)

Pac-Man: Ok now Road! Lets finish this thing!

Road: Meep Meep!

(They run off)

Mez: Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Bugs: Finders keepers loosers weepers doc! (laughs)

Mez: Why you...!

Wiley: Now all I have to do is play dead! (He holds up asighn saying "I'm Dead" as Pac-Man runs on but Road stops thinking he is dead)

Road: M-meep Meep. (sobs)

Wiley: Ha! Fooled ya! I'm not dead! (he grabs Road)

Road; Meep! (holds up a sighn saying "Help" as Nellie Runner ninja kicks Wiley)

Nellie: Meep Meep! (kisses Road as he runs off with hearts floating over him)

Road: Meep Meep! (catches up with Pac-Man)

Pac-Man: Were almost there!

Road: Meep!

Man: And here they come to the finish line!

Clyde: Were gunna chomp you this time Pac-Man! (they chomp him)

Man: And the winner is the Road...Wait. The Road Runner has stoped in frount of the finish line? And now hes running back!?

(Road drops power pellets in Pac-Man's mouth)

Pac-Man: Thanks pal.

Ghosts: P-p-p-pac power!

(Pac-Man eats the ghosts)

Pac-Man: Now lets finish this thing!

Man: And the winner is...they crossed the finish line at the same time! Its a tie its a tie!

(crowd cheers)

Pac-Man: Nice job man!

Road: Meep Meep!

Wiley: Inky, Blinky, Pinky, Clyde & Sue! You guys are fired from catching that bird!

Inky: But it was fun! (sobs)

Wiley: Whatever!

Mike Bunny: I know what will help! (he barfs on Wiley)

Wiley: Grrrrrrrrrrrr! WHY YOU LITTLE...! (he strangles Mike)

Lola: Hey! You let go of my brother! Are you ok Mikey!? (she hugs Mike)

Mike; (chokes) Not so tight please!

Wiley: (starts crying) I'LL NEVER CATCH THAT ROAD RUNNER NEVER! (sobbing)

Road: (looks over Wileys shoulder) Meep Meep! (he runs off with Pac-Man)

Porky: T-t-t-thats All Folks!

THE END


End file.
